The Untold Stories
by Apples Who Dance With Oranges
Summary: People remember the stories of the Marines where they abuse their power and do more bad then good, but what about the many good and heroic stories they have. The stories of the brave and heroic enlisted Marines that fight with honor, or the stories of the Marine Officers that lead their men into battle for Justice. Here are a collection of one-shots for those Marines.
1. Chapter 1: 19th Marine Branch

**Chapter One.**

**Seaman Apprentice. Brock Walker**

**19th Marine Branch**

**North Blue**

The cold tropical ran soaked the fleeing civilians who struggled to leave behind their hometown that was now being overran by blood thirsty pirates who were violently cutting down anyone in their path. The cold rain washed away the blood that stained their skin and clothes, but it couldn't wash away the pain of losing everything they worked so hard for. There was no hope for the civilians, that was until the Marines of the 19th branch arrived. Stationed at a neighboring island the Marines would make a few trips to the island to checkup on their safety and once word that the island was being attacked, the 19th Branch wasted no time in aiding the island in their time of need. Marines were stationed around the port city that the pirates had docked their ship in, their battle ship waiting at the coast to intercept it if it tried escaping, civilians were being brought to the opposite side of the island in case they needed to be evacuated, and Marines were storming the port city to take it back.

"You Marine bastards follow orders just like cattle! Set yourself free from the Government's leash and set their world afire!" A tan skinned Pirate roared loudly as he stood on top of the roof of a vendor's shopping cart, his laugh loud and wild as his eyes were filled with rage. His fellow crew mates all erupted in laughter as the pirate pulled out a flintlock pistol and pulled back the hammer, firing the flintlock at an incoming Marine he began to laugh even harder. His eyes wild as he prepared to fire at a fleeing shop owner, but before he could a round pierced his torso... Dead center of his cold pirated heart.

Standing not far from the center of the market was a young faced twenty year old Marine who held the rank of Seaman Apprentice. He wore the standard Marine uniform along with a leather brown utility belt that hung loosely on one end, a cutlass sword located on his left hip and two holsters one with a flintlock pistol in it and the other one being in his hand. Steam emitting off the barrel as the rain fall hit the hot gun, his brown eyes glaring at the pirates, his lightly tanned skin wet with water, and his short chocolate brown hair hidden by his Marine cap.

He was, Brock Walker.

"Slaughter them all!" A Pirate roared as two of his crew mates kicked over one of the vendor's carts to make a cannon visible. Brock's eyes became wide upon seeing this and before he could cry out to warn his fellow Marines the cannon went off. Brock could feel the air current changing around him as the iron cannon ball ripped through the air past him, ripping into the ground behind him. The explosive round went off and the cold rain came to a halt as all Brock could feel was the hot flame that tickled his neck. Shrapnel dug deep into his back as his body was thrown high into the air like a little girl that was throwing her rag doll around. With great force he smashed into a near by pile of barrels, a cry of pain escaping his lips.

Pain surged through his body.

The sounds of his brothers dying echoed loudly throughout his head.

Brock could feel the rain pelting him as his gaping shrapnel wounds in his back stung like hell, his body shaking from the pain as he desperately crawled into a near by alley way. His eyes filled with tears as the pain was just too much for him and he finally stopped his crawling, half way into the alley way he began sobbing as blood was gushing from his wounds.

It was over for him.

He was just gonna close his eyes and die, but something grabbed his attention.

Movement.

"Hey who goes there?" Brock asked nervously as he pulled out his last remaining flintlock pistol his hand shaking as he aimed it at a stack of supply crates. The flintlock had been damaged by the heavy rain causing the gun powder to become damp and it only had a few rounds left inside of it, there was no telling if it would fire.

There was no answer.

"Come out!"

Emerging from the shadows was no other then a little boy who looked like he was about seven or eight years old. His clothing was soaked by the rain, his eyes red from his crying, and his body shaking from the cold. Brock couldn't believe what he was seeing. During all of his fighting he completely forgot about who might of been left within the war torn city, people who were unable to make it out in time. Like children and the elderly.

"Are you one of the good guys?' The boy asked lowly and weakly.

Brock didn't know what to say at first, but finally he was able to speak up clearly, "Yes... I'm a Marine kid."

The boy looked around nervously as if he didn't know what exactly was going on.

"You're hurt."

Those words hit Brock hard.

Here he was laying on the ground crying about dying and there before him was a little boy who was separated from his family, in the middle of a battlefield, and all he was worried about was some Marine's battle wounds. Brock had completely forgotten about his wounds upon seeing the boy and it wasn't until the boy pointed them out that he started to feel the pain again, but for the young boy's sake he hid that pain. Slowly rising up to his feet Brock made his way over to the boy, his eyes plastered upon two lifeless bodies of Marines that were slumped against the alley wall.

"Where is everyone, kid?" Brock asked curiously as he opened the hatch on the bottom of his flintlock, his eyes peering into it as he counted about six rounds but with the damp gun powder he guessed that only three would fire if he was lucky. He had no time to clean it out, or change it. Right now his first task at hand was to get this boy to safety.

"They left with the other good guys, but I was left behind. I've been hiding in here... It's not that I'm afraid or anything!" The boy cried out as he obviously didn't enjoy the idea that everyone else was fighting to save the city while he was just hiding from the action. Brock weakly smirked at the boy's spunky attitude and it kind of made him want to have a kid like that one day, a kid who wouldn't mind playing rough with his own father just for the hell of it.

Maybe after all of this Brock could have a son.

Suddenly, a cold dark feeling that they were being watched went down Brock spine and by the look on the boy's face he knew they weren't alone. Slowly craning his head around his heart nearly skipped a beat upon seeing the blood stained faces of three pirates all of them grinning upon seeing the two trapped in the dead end. The first pirate was of average build with blonde hair, the second one was very short and obviously was sneaking some extra meals while at sea, and the third was obviously the ring leader as he was very muscular and much more powerful in appearance then his two other crew mates.

"Now, what do we have here?" The fatter pirate snickered lowly.

"A Marine and his pet it seems!" The blonde haired pirate spatted angrily as he gripped his saber tightly within his left hand.

The boy stepped back in fear, but Brock stepped forward.

Brock had no idea what he was doing he had fought in battles before, but he had never felt this kind of bravery before. He had never felt the urge to go straight forward into battle when outnumbered, but of course he had never been protecting a young boy who had no hope of escaping without him.

"What shall we do boss?" The fat pirate asked curiously as he casually slung his ax over his shoulder as he awaited for his orders to kill the two.

The muscular dark skinned pirate just stood there silently for a moment, the cold rain running down his shirtless muscular body, both blood and rain dripping from the tips of his twin cutlass swords, and his dark brown eyes violently scanning the Marine before him. Then he spoke up in a cold and deep voice, "Kill them both."

As if the two pirates had been waiting for their leader to say these words for years they both sprung into action. The blonde pirate raced forward with both his arms trailing behind him as the fat pirate who was moving at amazing speed for his size had his ax raised high above his head. The two of them nodded at each other and began to distance themselves from each other, Brock trying to properly aim his flintlock at them so he wouldn't miss and waste his few remaining rounds.

Then it hit Brock...

By their movement Brock could tell that the blonde pirate was going after the boy and the fat one was planning on going after him, but before Brock could tell the boy to hide the fat pirate swung his ax at him. Brock quickly leaped out of the way and prepared to fire his flintlock at the blonde pirate, but the fat one left his ax dug deep within the building side and tackled him to the ground. The blonde pirate cried out with pleasure as he ran past the two and prepared to have the boy fall pray to his saber, but Brock refused to give up. Pulling his knees close to his chest as his back smashed into the ground he planted two firm kicks right into the fat covered stomach of the pirate. With strength that even amazed Brock he sent the fat pirate flying into the air and crashing into the ground a few yards from him.

Brock wasted no time hoping his flintlock was still useful he rolled onto his stomach and pulled the hammer back, pulling back the trigger desperately twice he prayed that the gun powder wasn't useless just yet. Due to the damp gunpowder it took a moment to function, but finally a bullet ripped through the air followed by a second one. Both of them piercing the blonde haired pirate's back and sending his once running body to a limp crash.

The boy watched Brock in amazement.

"Attacking an innocent boy now that's pathetic!" Brock roared angrily as he slowly rose to his feet and spun around, the fat pirate struggling to get back on his feet. Brock was filled with rage upon seeing this and quickly aimed his flintlock at the pirate, firing off a single shot into his head execution style. Brock knew the boy was watching all of this, but sadly the boy had already seen blood shed like this before and he wasn't planning on letting the pirates kill him.

Brock pulled back the trigger once again and to his anger the gunpowder had finally given to the moisture inside of it. He threw the flintlock to the ground and ripped out his cutlass sword from his belt holster, his eyes glaring upon the final pirate before him. The two just stood there in silence as nether one of them were prepared for Brock to take care of the other two so quickly.

"Go get him Mister!" The boy cried out.

The final showdown...

"Die!" The dark skinned pirate roared angrily as he rushed towards Brock at full speed both cutlass swords a blur as they cut through the rain at lightening quick speed. Brock nervously stumbled at this sight, but as he did so he was able to just barely avoid the razor sharp blades as the swords just skinned both his arms. The pirate grinning as he landed a firm front kick into Brock's chest sending the Marine stumbling back once again. The pirate went in for another slice, but Brock quickly blocked the attack with his sword. The two of them shared blow after blow, until finally Brock's sword sliced right through the pirate's left hand. Not detaching the hand, but mortally wounding it to the point of uselessness.

Out of rage the pirate used his forearm to smack Brock down to the ground and filled with rage began to approach the boy, his plan was to kill the one thing that Brock was fighting so hard to protect. The pirate grinned a devilish smile as he stood over the boy his sword high in the air with his one good hand and with great force he brought it down, his eyes closed as he did so.

Finally, the blade came to a halt.

Oddly, enough the blade stopped sooner then the pirate expected. Opening his eyes his whole body entered shock upon realizing that the Marine had jumped in the way and had taken the sword to his left shoulder blade. The pirate desperately went to pull the blade out so he could kill the Marine before he could attack, but Brock's hand shot up and grabbed the blade. Blood tripping from his hand and shoulder Brock cried out in rage as he thrusted his sword into the pirate's heart.

Killing him instantly.

Brock hit the ground just as the lifeless pirate did, his breathing heavy as the boy from before threw himself on his hero. Brock watched the boy cry heavily as he didn't want to see his hero die after working so hard to save him. Brock struggled to hide his tears as he watched the boy sob so heavily and although Brock feared death he had to admit this was something that was worth dying for.

"I don't want you to die Mister!" The boy cried loudly as his whole body was shaking.

Brock simply pulled his cap off as tears began to rush from his tightly closed eye lids and he gently placed the cap on the boy's head, "What's your name kid?"

"M-Mo-Momonga... My name is, Momonga."

Momonga... Brock had to say that was a very interesting name.

"What do you want to do when you grow up, ki- I mean Momonga?"

The boy simply looked at Brock with tear filled eyes.

"I wanna be a Marine just like you!"

Brock was taken back by this, but the pain of his battle wounds quickly grabbed his attention once again. Groaning in pain he fell back slumping him against a near by supply crate weakly.

"Well just follow y-your own c-co-code justice... Just remember al-always save the l-little g-guy."

With these spoken words Brock's head dropped down and his tears came to an end. The boy weakly nudged Brock a few more times before his tears began to start up again. The boy weakly shook Brock's lifeless body as he cried for help, several Marines rushing into the alley way as the remaining pirates were being arrested all their eyes falling upon the scene before them. Each one of them removed their hats and placed them upon their hearts, they knew Brock well and they knew from how the boy was crying what had happened in the blood soaked alley way.

Brock just prayed that Momonga would one day be a strong and brave Marine.

**If you guys didn't get it that Momonga is the name of the Vice Admiral that goes to get Boa Hancock and is with her when they're in Impel Down. The Marine with the mustache and crazy hair. I just decided to make the kid end up being him because oddly enough he's one of my favorite characters. **


	2. Chapter 2: 33rd Marine Branch

**Chapter Two.**

** Lieutenant Commander. William Fletcher **

**33rd Marine Branch, 1st Surgical Unit**

**West Blue**

"We got another amputation patient!" A Marine cried out as him and three others carried a wounded male civilian on a collection of bed sheets that they used for a makeshift stretcher into the medical tents that the 33rd Branch had set up in the coastal town of the small West Blue island. Not to long ago a large cyclone had hit the island, leaving hundreds wounded and dead. Thus, the best surgical unit was sent to the island in order to aid the islanders before all hope of survival for them was lost. While the 33rd Branch was off relaxing at their HQ the 1st Surgical Unit was fiercely fighting to save the lives of the dying islanders. Yet, no one was truly worried as it was a well known fact that the unit was under the leadership of one of the greatest surgeons around...

William Fletcher!

"Sir, we have to much patients! We are running out of room, the supply from the ship hasn't been fully unloaded, our men are tired, and..." A young enlisted Marine began to cry out nervously as he was having a small panic attack by all the commotion that was going around him, but before he could continue his rant he was smacked across the face by a powerful kick.

Standing before him was a man who was in his late fifties, his hair tainted by old age along with his well kept beard, his amber brown eyes glaring down at the Marine with annoyance, his skin altered by old age and stress. He wore a pair of brown shoes with slim khakis on, he wore a powder baby blue dress shirt that had the sleeves rolled back and the top buttons undone, unlike most officers he wore a doctor's white surgical jacket with all the accessories of an officer jacket added on, he wore a red bandanna on his head, and a pair of round framed glasses resting on the edge of his noes. He was no other then the surgical commander, Fletcher.

"Calm down," Fletcher stated calmly as he took a long drag from his cigarette before releasing a ball of smoke into the air casually.

The Marine blinked rapidly as he hadn't realized how quickly he had lost his composer, "Um... Sorry, sir."

Fletcher simply nodded as he casually leaned against a near by supply crate and motioned for the Marine to continue his little panic attack.

"Sir, it seems that HQ forgot to inform us in the whole panic of this cyclone that this island is home to one of the most dangerous bandit in this area!" The Marine cried out as he quickly reentered his panic state of mind as he whipped out a wanted poster of a black haired man in his mid-thirties. His bounty was pretty high for a bandit as they never left their island as it was a solid 19,00,012 belly and went by the name of, The Bandit King.

"Hmmmm... What's up with the extra 12 belly?" Fletcher asked curiously as he leaned in awkwardly close to the poster, more interested in the fact that there was a odd amount of money added upon his bounty. The Marines in the tent all collapsed in annoyance as their Commander had the habit of never taking dangerous enemies seriously, the only time anyone saw hi serious was when he was in the surgical room.

"Sir, what should we do? Our combat team isn't large enough to protect us from a whole gang of bandits!" The Marine cried out as the moment he finished his sentence Fletcher kicked him once again the young Marine's constant panic attacks getting on his nerves very easily.

"He calls himself the Bandit King and like any kingdom, once you remove the ruler the whole thing falls apart," Fletcher stated in a cold and calm voice as he slowly made him way to the exit of the tent taking one last drag of his cigarette before replacing it with another one. Looking back he simply nodded at his second in command who knew that was his order to keep things running smoothly until Fletcher returned. All the Marines knew he was a skilled surgeon, but they had heard some horror stories about his years as a combat surgeon in the Grand Line. It was simple, you didn't want to mess with Fletcher especially when he was busy with a patient.

* * *

Several explosions ripped through the ruined town as several men who wore dirt stained garments fired off their shoulder mounted cannons, the large group of bandits laughing widely as the only thing standing between them and a good day of raiding the local towns was a small group of enlisted Marines. The Marines were determined and trained, but they weren't strong enough to deal with a bandit group of their size especially with such a leader with that kind of bounty.

"All hail the Bandit King!" The Bandits laughed widely as they fired off another barrage of cannon fire which sent the wounded Marines flying backwards, their sense of honor being tarnished by the bandit's ruthless fighting style. The Marines struggled too rise back on their feet, but as their leader a young Petty Officer attempted to grab his rifle to continue their fight he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Looking up it was no other then, Fletcher!

"Hey which one of you shit heads calls himself, The Bandit King?" Fletcher called out loudly as all of the bandits grinned devilish smiles upon hearing their leader's name.

"That's me! My real name is Leo though!" A tall man called out as he emerged from his large group of followers, he was a tan skinned man, with long black hair, he wore baggy black pants, and a red trench coat that showed off his hairy bare chest. Fletcher could tell he was covered in grim and dirt, something he didn't allow in his surgical tent ever, "Are you here to surrender?"

"Why 12 extra bellies?" Fletcher asked casually as he held out Leo's wanted poster curiously.

Everyone just looked at each other in shock as to the reason why Fletcher came all the way into town.

"Ohhh... Um...Uhhhh..." Leo stuttered slightly as he hadn't expected Fletcher to ask that question so casually and calmly.

There was silence.

"Public urination!" One of Leo's men called out during the awkward silence.

There was more silence.

"Is that true?" Fletcher asked as he puffed more smoke from his mouth.

"Yes..."

Fletcher simply grinned and began to walk away, "Alright, I had some surgery too do so keep it down!"

All the Marines dropped in shock at Fletcher once again.

"Where the hell are you going!" Leo roared as he stormed forward grabbing one of the shoulder mounted cannons and fired it off, the cannon ripping apart one of the many medical tents located on the outskirts of the town. This grabbed Fletcher's attention who suddenly stopped in his foot steps, his fist becoming tight, and his once casual posture now tight.

"You've done it now," The Petty Officer from before stated with a grin as one of the bandits stuck his tongue out at him in a childish manner which the Petty Officer returned with the same gesture.

Leo grinned proudly at his work, "Now that I got your attention I think you can surrender."

Fletcher simply spun around and with lightening quick speed appeared before one of Leo's men. His once bored and plain facial appearance now angry and dark. His right hand shot up into and air and with a firm gesture he grasped the bandit's face, his palm pressed against the man's face. The bandit was to scared and surprised to even move, but even if he tried it was useless.

Fletcher already had him.

"Zoki Zoki no Suffocation!" Fletcher roared loudly as he released the bandit who stumbled back as if nothing had happened, but suddenly his face began to turn purple and red. His hands grasped his throat as his mouth was wide open as if he was trying to breath. Finally, his body just dropped to the floor. His once living body was now limp and dead, all by one tough of the hand.

"W-what d-did you do to h-him?" Leo asked nervously.

"I ate the Zoki Zoki no Mi devil fruit, which pretty allows me to rearrange my own oranges, tissues, and muscle at my own will, or anyone who I come into physical contact with. Now, for your friend I simply took some tissue from his body and simply rearranged so it was blocking his lungs and throat, thus suffocating him to death," Fletcher explained so casually with a sly grin upon him face as he could see all of the bandits were frozen in fear and were looking at Leo for protection.

"Kill him!" Leo roared angrily.

No one moved.

"Do it!"

"If we touch him then we'll die!" A Bandit cried out as they had used up all of their gun powder in those cannon to blow up most of the town, Leo had never thought they'd actually need more as he simply assumed the Marines here were only medical personal.

"Then used your swords dumb asses!" Leo roared as every bandit just looked at each other surprised at the answer they got, they had completely forgot about their weapons. With this four bandits rushed forward to kill Fletcher.

"Zoki Zoki no Transfer!" Fletcher called out as he placed his hand on the dead bandit and another lifeless body that had fallen during the battle between the Marines and Bandits before he had arrived. Suddenly, his calf muscles and arm muscles grew greatly in a size as he had transferred all the muscle from the dead bodies to him body. Standing up Fletcher grinned as he rushed towards the four bandits at jaw dropping speed. Before the first bandit could blink Fletcher knocked him out cold with a single punch, the second bandit went to slice him but Fletcher dodged with a mighty jump. Landing behind the bandit he landed another punch directly into the bandit's neck breaking it badly.

"Now for you," Fletcher snarled darkly as he placed his hand on the third bandit's chest before he could hit him and with that all the muscle mass he had gain was transferred into the bandit who simply dropped dead. All of it being transferred to his heart which instantly killed him. Before Fletcher could even release the bandit the fourth one leaped high into the air prepared to kill Fletcher, but he was stopped as Fletcher spun around and threw a razor sharp surgical knife through the air. It dug deep into the bandit's throat killing him.

"Don't move or they all die!" Leo roared loudly as he aimed a cannon at the Marines who Fletcher had just saved not to long ago.

"Alright kill them, just don't kill the wounded civilians!" Fletcher called out casually.

Leo grinned at Fletcher's words and started to turn around to aim at the surgical tent not far from them, as he did so he had to take his finger off the trigger in order to properly aim. That's when he fell into Fletcher's trick. Throwing a surgical knife he pinned Leo's trigger hand against a near by building, as he cried out in pain Fletcher rushed forward pinning the rest of his limbs to the wooden building grinning as Leo angrily spat at the ground.

"Never threat my patients," Fletcher spat angrily as he placed his hand on Leo's face who started to scream in horror as too what Fletcher was going to do to him.

The bandits watched in horror as their days of raiding and killing were over.

"Lets see how long you last breathing out of your own ass after I swap your lungs with your large intensest, but oh I'm not gonna stop there!" Fletcher snarled angrily as if there was one thing he hated was when people threatened his patients and when they did they always would have to pay the price for doing so. The remaining bandits quickly surrendered and were taking in by the remaining Marines.

The bandits had been defeated and the surgical team returned to saving more lives under Fletcher's command.


	3. Chapter 3: 45th Marine Branch

**Chapter Three.**

**Chief Petty Officer. Lance Hawkeye**

**45th Marine Branch, 1st Marksman Unit**

**Royul Kingdom, North Blue**

When a kingdom in one of the four Blues, or in the Grand Line started to grow to powerful they would be warned by the rest of the Council of Kings to remain peaceful and watchful of their spread of influence. The Kingdom of Royul located within the North Blue started to challenge certain Government Officials and questioning their own power. When the citizens of the kingdom started to become fearful that their King was going insane with power the King ordered the enforcement of loyalty within the kingdom. Thus, the famous 45th Marine Branch was sent in to take out the King and his followers.

That's where our story begins in the war torn capital city of, Royul...

"Continue to line the TNT packs along the rubble on the side of the street! Once you're done move on to the Eastern part of the city where the rest of the marksman unit is located!" A twenty two year old Chief Petty Officer roared out loudly as he was barking out his orders at the few Marines that remained under his command which consisted of a few marksman from his unit and a few basic Marines. The Chief Petty Officer wore a pair of black combat boots with tan field pants that were tucked into them and held up by a black utility belt, he wore a dark blue tee shirt that had the words Marine on the back along with the symbol on his upper left chest, he wore a gray cloak like cape that was given to all marksman to properly blend in with the urban environment, and wore the standard Marine cap. He had tan skin that was stained with dirt and dry blood, his gray eyes resembled the true eyes of a marksman, he had short blonde hair that spiked in the front hidden by his cap, and a small collection of chin hair. On his belt were two twin flintlock pistols and a scoped rifle on his back.

He was the leader of the 1st Marksman Unit, Lance Hawkeye.

"Time to take my spot and start this show," Lance muttered lowly to himself as he watched the small group of Marine set up the TNT, but of course to Lance's luck there were no extra detonators or fuse lines.

He had to set off the TNT the old fashion way, some gun powder, and a bullet.

* * *

The tower was silent as Lance sat in it his gray eyes glaring down at the street below, not to long ago he had spotted a whole platoon of Royal Guards heading towards his street. It was only a matter of minutes before the Guards entered his kill zone and he was trying his best to properly prepare himself for the skirmish. The moment they found his position was the moment he was a dead man, the Royal Guard were the King's strongest warriors and he was just a simple Marine who was handy with a gun.

Lance took out his rifle and opened up a hatch in the butt of it, pulling out a handful of rounds he dumped them in there one by one. Pulling out a small canister of gunpowder he gently placed the rode like canister within the butt of the rifle, then he closed the hatch. In order to fire off multiple rounds successfully you needed a even amount of gun powder and bullets, so the Marines carried rod like canisters of gun powder that would allow you to fire off multiple rounds successfully. Pulling back the hammer he glared down the scope and gently adjusted it to the distance that he would be firing at.

Tightly gripping his rifle he gulped lowly, he was born in a family of gun smiths and loved firearms since he was young, so when the Marines asked for him to enlist he took that offer. Learning the art of gun smiting from some of the best he was able to greatly hone his skills, but when he joined he had never expected to be sent into so many battles.

Yet, that's what you get when assigned to the famous 45th Marine Branch.

"Search every building under orders of the King!" A voice echoed loudly through the air as Lance quickly glared down at the street below him to see a large number of guards approaching his position. They all wore dark blue uniforms along with silver chest plates on, they wore dark blue leather padded caps that added as light protection, and they all were highly trained. The guards carried light weight katanas, spears, wide bladed swords, and rifles with bayonets at the end.

They were armed to the bone.

"We are the 1st Marksman Unit, the pride and the joy of the 45th Marine Branch, we are the elite of the elite, we are the warriors of the sea, and the grim reaper for outlaws. We are the Marines," Lance muttered lowly as he pressed his shoulder against the stock of his rifle and ran his fingers across the wooden frame as he peered down the scope. His tongue sticking out slightly as he took aim at the lead guard, his finer tickling the trigger as he waited for them to get closer to the TNT emplacements.

Lance slowly glided the barrel of his rifle towards the first TNT emplacement and with the guards passing by it he squeezed back the trigger. The first shot would be the easiest as he wasn't being fired upon and with the sound of the rifle going off the guards didn't even have time to react, the bullet struck the TNT and ignited the gun powder. The explosion was fierce as it swallowed up three near by guards, but the Marines left a surprise in the rubble. They had piled up kitchen knives and forks near the TNT so as it went off the metal tools became skin shredding shrapnel. The metallic shreds ripped apart several guards near by causing the range to be much greater.

Lance grinned as a shot like that could only be done by very few at the distance he was at, the pressure, and the target size.

The guards roared out in anger as the riflemen all begun to open fire on anything around them. The guards weakly continued moving forward as they knew they couldn't just stand around and that's when it happened, Lance fired off another shot this one just skinning the TNT but still setting it off. The explosion and shrapnel took out more guards, Lance watched in amusement as his plan was working.

Suddenly, the spotted him.

"Oh well shit," That was all Lance could say as a barrage of bullets ripped apart at the stone wall that lined his sniping nest that he had made home. Lance pressed his body against the floor as bullets inaccurately ripped apart at the wall opposite of the window opening, a grin on his face at how desperate the guards were to get him. He knew as he was laying on the floor trying to find cover the guards were advancing and there were still two more TNT packs left that he could use.

Taking in a deep breath he jumped to his feet and in the wide open he aimed at the farthest TNT pack. Firing his first round he watched as the bullet missed the pack by at least a foot, several bullets whizzed past him causing him to become tense, but it didn't effect his accuracy. Holding his breath he pulled back the trigger again and dead center he nailed the TNT pack, another explosion ripping apart five other guards who fell prey to his trap.

Just as Lance was about to fire at the final TNT pack he heard foot steps rushing up the spiral staircase leading up to the top floor of the tower that he was in. Quickly dropping his rifle to the floor he pivoted on his heels and whipped out both his flintlock pistols, just as the two entered he squeezed back both triggers. Two guns shots echoed loudly through the small tower room as two bullets pierced the armor torso of a intruding guard. As soon as that guard hit the ground dead another one stormed into the room, Lance fired off a shot just missing the guard's head but quickly fired off another disarming him.

Rushing towards Lance with one fist high in the air the guard let out a loud cry of rage as he was about to smash into Lance's face with his brass knuckles, but he acted to slow. Lance fired off a single shot into the guard's left knee cap and as the over sized guard began to fall forward he landed a firm round house kick to the guard's head. The guard cried out in pain as he toppled over the open hole in the tower and started falling towards the street below, his fellow guards opening fire upon him as they thought he was the sniper at first.

"I guess my welcome is over due, thank the king for me!" Lance snickered lowly as he slung the rifle over his shoulder and jokingly patted the dead guard on the head with the barrel of his flintlock pistol. Rushing down the stair case he could hear the sound of the guards at the end of the tower where they were blocking off the only exit, but it didn't sound as if they were trying to keep him from escaping though. Becoming still Lance froze up as he heard the guards talking about how they were gonna blow the remaining support beams for the tower with the TNT pack they found.

Lance's eyes became wide upon hearing this as he peered down through the opening in the spiral stare case to see the guards already setting up the pack. Lance quickly kicked open the wooden shudders of one of the windows, his eyes nervously scanning his surroundings but there wasn't much around. Suddenly, three bullets smashed into the outer wall near Lance's wall.

The guards were firing upon him!

"Its now or never," Lance muttered lowly as he took several steps back his eyes shaking slightly from the idea.

It was this or die in a fiery explosion.

Lance jumped...

His body felt so light as he flew through the air, his eyes wide, and his feet still kicking as if it would make him go farther. Several guards simply watched in shock at this sight as they had never expected any regular Marine to take such a crazy jump like he had just done. The guards to surprised to even do anything just watched as the Marine crashed into the roof top of a building, entering into a roll the Marine quickly rose to his feet as he slid down the roof top and towards them.

The guards were frozen in shock.

"Wow that actually worked!" Lance chirped surprisingly as he pulled back the hammer on both his flintlocks and began to open fire. With amazing accuracy he took out several guards until he flew off the roof and landed on the street below, three guards fleeing in fear while one simply remained. His armor was different as it had two shoulder like armor that had two barrels located on it, on his left arm gauntlet was two barrels mounted on it with a compartment on the back, and he wielded a circular shield that also had a gun barrel in the center.

Lance just glared at the man.

"I am the Captain of the Royal Guard, Marcus!" The armored man yelled angrily his bold head gleaming in the sun light slightly.

Lance just glared at him oddly, "I'm Chief Petty Officer Hawkeye of the 45th Marine Branch, leader of the 1st Marksman Unit... My title sounds cooler."

Marcus just glared at him as slowly a large vane became visible on his forehead. Obviously, annoyed at Lance's recent activity against him men and his rudeness he was prepared to kill the Marine right where he stood. Marcus simply grinned as he didn't even move a muscle and suddenly the barrels on his shoulders released a hot fire flame. Lance leaped back as he hadn't expected that, the hot flame tickling him fiercely.

"That's just one trick I have!" Marcus laughed widely as he lifted up his left arm, grinning he launched two metallic balls out of it. Lance eyes became wide as the two balls crashed into the ground near him, both of them going off. Lance's body was thrown through the air and roughly smashed through some nearby support beam from a local tavern on the street. His breathing was heavy as he slowly rose back to his feet, he hadn't expected the arm gauntlet to be a grenade launcher. Before he could even recover Marcus appeared from the smoke around Lance and with one mighty swing sent Lance flying again with his shield.

Lance groaned in pain as he skipped across the street like a stone being skipped across the surface of the water. His eyes closing tightly as he smashed into another building his cry of pain loud as he did this. Marcus wasted no time entering a horse stance he placed the shield in front of him and the barrel began to slowly turn, suddenly a rapid fire of bullets flew out as it was a crank powered Gatling gun. The bullets ripped apart at the building, but to Marcus' surprise Lance was no longer there.

Suddenly, two bullets cut through the air the first one missing but the second one entered and exited through Marcus left calf. Crying out in pain Marcus ignored the severe pain and started to open fire, his gatling gun's bullets trailing right behind Lance the whole time. Lance's bullets bouncing off Marcus' thick chest armor and shield as he fired back.

"Those flame throwers need some sort of fuel source," Lance muttered a she entered a full on tuck and roll, just dodging the incoming bullets. Hiding behind a chunk of debris he spun out once again his eyes scanning Marcus just enough that he could spot the rubber tubes that connected the flame throwers to a pack on his back that was filled with lighter fluids. Grinning he fired off one shot and nailed the left tube. Marcus' eyes became wide as the flames swallowed him up and he began to cry out in pain. Rushing forward Lance landed a firm kick into Marcus knocking him into the tower's entrance, grinning ear to ear he simply fired off single shot into the building.

The TNT pack went off.

...

Lance proudly sat on top of the tower that had collapsed where he was fitting on his new weapon, Marcus' old arm mounted grenade launchers. He had to admit it looked good on him, much better then did on the former Captain of the Royal Guard.


	4. Chapter 4: Marine Head Quarters

**Chapter Four.**

**Rear Admiral. Takeshi Lee**

**Marine Head Quarters**

**The Great Daho Coast, Grand Line**

The Great Ria Coast was a island located far within the Grand Line where very few dared to enter due to the large amount of Pirates that swarmed the area. The island was very large and was well known for their large pirate activity, not even the Marines were to confident in taking the island due to the large pirate activity. Of course the Marines would easily send off their most powerful Officers the Admirals, but that would leave many other key Government islands at risk. So, under requested orders a single Marine war ship waits patiently at a near by atoll waiting for their moment to strike the island. The war ship had yet to be discovered and the crew was on edge as they strongly disliked being this close too an island that was completely inhabited by pirates, while their leader was simply enjoying his early dinner. Their leader was the fierce swordsmen, Takeshi Lee.

The much older Rear Admiral was known for his fierce skills with a bladed weapon, his brilliant tactics, and for his love of alcohol as he could easily drink anyone under the table without feeling a thing. His crew all stood around the upper deck of the ship in silence, the men in the cannon operating rooms kept their eyes peeled at the coast line of the island, and sitting at a small makeshift table on the upper deck was a man well in his fifties enjoying a lobster meal.

The man had black hair that was tainted by old age on the sides, his most eye drawing feature was the eye patch covering his right eye, and the black mustache he had that had strains of white hair that ran through it like a gentle ocean wave, and wrinkles that rested at the corners of his mouth. Under his standard Marine Officer's jacket he wore a collection of clothing. He wore no shoes allowing his bare feet to become hardened by years of walking on the rough terrain, he wore baggy dark blue pants with a black rope like belt that held them up, he wore a white kimono jacket known as the Uwagi, and resting against his chair was a shikomizure sword in a cane like mounting.

"Um... Sir, I think some of the men are being a little uneasy with being this close to the island especially since we are greatly outnumbered," A Master Chief Petty Officer muttered lowly as Takeshi had noticed his men were being a bit uneasy lately even having their brave leader with them at the moment. Takeshi simply locked his lips as he whipped his mouth with a clothe like napkin and took a final sip from his cannon ball sized jug of rum. Standing up he picked up his sword and gently placed the Master Chief Petty Officer at his seat, motioning him to eat his meal for him.

Takeshi was truly an amazing fighter but that was the only way he could join the Marines was by impressing the higher brass with his skills, as there was no way they'd let a unskilled man join the Marines who was mute. Yep, the Rear Admiral didn't have the ability to speak but yet his men were able to read every order he instructed them to do. They had been with him for so long that one hand gesture, or stare was enough to have the whole war ship fire it cannons.

Takeshi then simply looked at a young Seaman Apprentice and tilted his head slightly. The young Marine simply grinned as he gestured towards the edge of the boat, "You're dingy is all set, sir!"

Takeshi grinned happily at how even the newest members of his ship were getting use to his inability to speak. Many other Marines saw this as a major flaw as with his skills he could become an Admiral, but his inability to speak made many higher ranking Marines unsure to promote him to Vice Admiral and then Admiral; yet Takeshi saw it as a blessing. Not being able talk allowed him in some ways to communicate with his men better, he didn't have time to waste in battle with discussing idiotic things, and enemies were afraid when the fearsome Rear Admiral didn't say a single word or even yell out in pain.

Leaping off the war ship he safely landed in a medium sized dingy. The dingy had a single chair in the center along with a engine in the back that ran on a small supply of coal enough to go to the island and back several times. Mounted on top of the engine was a speaker system hooked up to a recording system as Takeshi himself couldn't release the message as to who he is due to him being mute. Sitting down in his comfy chair he threw up a letter to his men and pulling a lever, his dingy started to head towards the island.

"What does it say?" One of the Marines asked curiously.

The Master Chief Petty Officer slowly opened up the letter and began reading it out loud, "There are three docks located on the island in which the pirates can use to escape. I shall give out a warning for all civilians to hide and I'll take out docks one and two, leaving dock three the last remaining one. Dock three is the closest one to your position. In fifteen minutes head towards dock three and intercept any pirates trying to escape, with the other docks destroyed all the pirates will be trapped in that one area. With me on land and you men guarding the sea exit we will have them trapped, have the rum prepared for my return!"

The men all looked at each other and began to laugh, "Fifteen minutes the Rear Admiral sure is gonna take his time with this one!"

* * *

The dingy slowly entered the main ria that ran through the island's most populated area, all of the local pirates glaring at it as it had the Marine logo on the side of it. The pirates all look uneasy as that wasn't a logo they were use to seeing around on the island, or in the area. Many of the pirates refused to leave the island in fear of the Marines and were slightly nervous by the sighting of it. Suddenly, the recording system went off!

"Hello pirates and outlaws of all kind! I am the communications officer for Rear Admiral. Takeshi Lee! This recording is a warning for all civilians on the island to take hiding right away as currently there is a high ranking Marine on the island! He currently in working on destroying your docks to prevent any escape! Any pirates that surrender right now will be given a lighter sentence, any that fight back will be taken care of! Good day!"

There was silence...

Then complete chaos!

Pirates all alike started rushing for their weapons and heading to every near by dock. They weren't planning on escaping but fighting back, but once they saw the power that Takeshi had they would of wished that they never stayed behind to fight back.

* * *

Dock number one was in ruins as the few pirates that were at the docks watching over their ships were scattered across the area all bleeding out and knocked out cold. Only one ship remained as it had released itself from the dock and was attempting to escape, the few crew members on board firing off their cannons desperately trying to take out Takeshi before he sank their ship.

_BOOM!_

A cannon went off as a cannon ball flew right at Takeshi who simply grinned and leaped high into the air, swinging his sword he unleashed a vortex of wind and sliced the cannon ball in half. The two halves crashing into the docks below without any damage, but before the crew could fire another one Takeshi began too jump on top of thin air. The pirates were shocked beyond belief, but Takeshi was simply using his skills in the art of Geppo. Leaping high into the air he gently swung his blade through the air and sent a giant vortex like blade at the ship. The crew cried out in horror as their ship was sliced in half, the crew getting sucked into the under pull of the sinking ship.

With dock one gone Takeshi wasted no time and rushed forward, racing through the streets he ran into many pirates who were shocked to see a Rear Admiral just casually running through their streets. Before one of them could attack he was far past them and before they could warn the others, they were cut by the razor sharp blade that he carried. His speed was so blinding that they never even saw him cut them, the streets were filled with dead and dying pirates who never even stood a chance.

"Here he comes!" A Pirate cried out as his crew were standing within the island's market center all of him men with their guns aimed at the street he was racing down. The pirates all nervously held their guns as they waited for their Captain to order them to open fire, but the Captain never spoke out as he had been take out by a lightening quick slice of Takeshi's blade. The blade like wind cutting his throat open before he could even give out the order, his crew never even noticing as he hit the ground without a sound. By the time they noticed Takeshi had simply sliced the barrels of their guns off and was continuing his journey to dock number two.

"Who is this guy!"

"I heard he took out dock one!"

"We gotta get out of here!"

* * *

"Hold your fire until you see him!" The dock owner called out as he himself was a former pirate like most of the dock workers and had created a defense formation with the crews that docked there. He had several pirate ships with their cannons aimed at the entrance, his workers and stray pirates that he arrived at the dock to aid in their defense hiding behind supply crates, and he had his own shoulder mounted cannon locked upon the entrance. The tall walls around the dock made it so they he could only enter one way and they were ready for him.

Suddenly, a single man in his fifties wearing a Marine Officer jacket casually walked through the entrance. Everyone was beyond nervous by how casual he was being, his hands in his pockets, and a smile on his face. In the street behind him laid nearly one hundred pirates all of them fell pray to his blade and none of them would be getting back up to fight again.

"Who are you?" The Owner roared angrily.

Takeshi didn't answer naturally.

"I asked who you were!" The Owner roared as he angrily fired his cannon, but as the cannon ball ripped through the ground behind Takeshi and went off his body suddenly disappeared. The fire and black smoke swallowed up the entrance causing one of the pillars to collapse and take out a small group of pirates, but Takeshi was no longer there.

Then Takeshi appeared behind the Dock Owner, with usage of Soru he was able to dodge the cannon fire and appear directly behind his attacker. The other pirates all turned their attention to Takeshi and opened fire with their rifles, but Takeshi simply used Geppo and launched himself high into the air as the Dock Owner was killed by his own defense plan. High in the air Takeshi used this to his advantage and pulled out his sword, using Geppo again he launched himself forward and landed on a near by ship. The crew needless to say weer surprised.

"Die!" A overly muscular pirate roared as he went to kill Takeshi with his axe, but the mute Rear Admiral simply side stepped and avoided the axe. Swinging up he cut the pirate's chest right open with one swift movement. More pirates raced at him but all he did was continue side stepping avoiding attack after attack, every attack he got he traded with a deadly blow himself. Until only ten pirates remanded, then he just grinned at them.

"Open fire!" A Captain cried out as every other pirate ship opened fire on the ship he was currently on. Just as they did this Takeshi disappeared again and before anyone could notice the pirates began to bombarded the empty ship, not even realizing that Takeshi was now on another one and was taking care of its crew.

Takeshi continued this until dock two was done. Every ship was below sea water and every pirate was finished the Rear Admiral then made his way towards dock three but to his joy the city was empty. The remaining pirates were now at dock three attempting to escape, the didn't even try to create a escape plan there was just a over sized crowed trying to get on the few remaining ships at the dock.

Finally, Takeshi arrived at dock three.

"He's here!"

"We are done for!"

"Just arrest me, don't kill me!"

There were ten ship stilled docked and only four had began setting sail the crew all cheering in joy as they were about to exit the crescent shaped dock and enter the open sea, but then suddenly their joy was killed by one Earth shattering sound. The lead ship was swallowed up in flames and its crew was killed in a fiery explosion. Appearing, before the dock's exit was a large Marine war ship one that a Rear Admiral would command. The large war cannons faced at the dock before them, the crew on the upper deck with their flintlocks and shoulder mounted cannons aims. Every pirate quickly dropped their weapons in fear, besides one ship that refused to be taken alive. The crew all started to prepare their cannons, but before they could Takeshi launched himself high into the air. Slicing the two pillars in front the entrance in half he blocked the exit and quickly used Geppo to position himself above the ship.

Takeshi began to spin his sword and in a hurricane of wind like blades he turned the ship into wood shaving, the crew along with it.

The Rear Admiral may not of been able to speak, but his skills with the sword wasn't something to mock at all.

The Island of pirates had finally been taken out.


End file.
